Medienmärkte in Brasilien
'Brasilien' 'Zusammenfassung' Brasilien hat eine Fläche von 8,5 Millionen Quadratkilometern und nimmt somit 47 Prozent des Kontinents Südamerika ein. In Brasilien leben ungefähr 193 Millionen Einwohner und gezahlt wird mit der Währung Real. Die Bevölkerungswachstumsrate beträgt 1,0 Prozent und die Wirtschaftswachstumsrate betrug im Jahr 2009 lediglich 0,1 Prozent und ist 2010 auf 7,5 Prozent angestiegen. 8,1 Prozent der Bevölkerung Brasiliens sind arbeitslos und 9,6 Prozent Analphabeten. Exporte aus Brasilien brachten 2009 152,9 Mrd. US-Dollar ein und 2010 201,9 Mrd. US-Dollar. Importe nach Brasilien brachten 2010 einen Gewinn von 181,6 Mrd. US-Dollar ein und 2009 einen Gewinn von 127,6 Mrd. US-Dollar. Die Hauptstadt Brasiliens ist Brasilia und die Amtssprache portugiesisch. Brasilien ist ein Schwellenland mit zehn Nachbarstaaten und 62 Nationalparks. Der höchste Berg des flächen- und bevölkerungsmäßig größten Staates der Erde ist mit 2.994 Metern der Pico da Neblina und der wichtigste Fluss mit 6.448 Kilometern der Amazonas. Brasilien ist von einer Landschaft von ausgedehnten Regenwäldern des Amazonas Tieflands geprägt und bis Ende des 19. Jahrhunderts lebte seine Bevölkerung vor allem vom Export von Agrarprodukten. Auf Grund beginnender Industrialisierung des Landes und des zunehmenden Mangels an Arbeitskräften wurden viele Einwanderer angelockt, unter anderem Deutsche und Polen. Während des ersten Weltkriegs geriet das Land in eine wirtschaftliche Krise, weil die wichtigsten Exportartikel, wie Kaffee, Zucker, Kakao,Tropenfrüchte, Sojabohnen und Eisenerz, von dem hohen Preisverfall betroffen waren. Ansonsten wuchs jedoch die Wirtschaft und das Verkehrsnetz in den ersten 30 Jahren des 20. Jahrhunderts stetig. Zu den bedeutendsten Wirtschaftsfaktoren des Landes, zählt der größte Weltwirtschaftsfaktor, die Zuckerindustrie. Ein aktuelles wirtschaftliches Problem macht in Brasilien die Urbanisierung aus – die Ausbreitung städtischer Lebensformen beziehungsweise Zuwanderung der Landbevölkerung in die Städte. Die Kriminalitätsrate Brasiliens liegt über dem weltweiten Durchschnitt und überhaupt herrscht eine sehr große Kluft zwischen Arm und Reich. Die wichtigsten brasilianischen Unternehmen sind unter anderem Petrobras (Erdöl), Companhia Vale do Rio Doce (Bergbau), Gerdau (Metallverarbeitung), AmBev (Getränke), Embraer (Flugzeugbau), Norberto Odebrecht (Baugewerbe), Sadia (Lebensmittel) und große ausländische Unternehmen, die Brasilien zum Schwerpunkt ihrer südamerikanischen Aktivitäten wählten, sowie der Volkswagen- und der Fiat-Konzern, Nestlé und Parmalat. 'Geschichtliches' 1822 erklärte Brasilien, Rio de Janeiro die Unabhängigkeit und 1888 wurde Brasiliens Sklaverei abgeschafft. Die ersten großen Streikwellen, auf die die Regierung mit Unterdrückung reagierte, kamen in São Paulo und Rio de Janeiro erstmals 1917 auf. 1930 wird Getúlio Vargas Präsident und 1956 Kubitschek. Ab 1964 herrscht Militärdiktatur, welche aber 1985, mit Rückkehr zur Demokratie, wieder abgeschafft wird. 2002 übernimmt Luiz Inácio Lula da Silva - genannt Lula – das Amt des Präsidenten und seit dem ersten Januar 2011 ist ' '''Dilma Vana Rousseff Präsidentin des Landes. Präsidentin Dilma Vana Rousseff ' 'Deutsch-brasilianische Beziehungen' Brasilien ist die achtgrößte Volkswirtschaft der Welt und seine deutsch-brasilianischen Beziehungen sind politisch, wirtschaftlich, kulturell und gesellschaftlich breit verankert. Das Land ist der wichtigste Handelspartner Deutschlands in Lateinamerika, währen Deutschland selbst in der Handelsstatistik den 4. Platz unter den wichtigsten Handelspartnern, hinter China, Argentinien und den Niederlanden, belegt. Nach dem Rückgang deutscher Exporte nach Brasilien, im Zuge der Finanz- u. Wirtschaftskrise im Jahre 2009, mit einem Volumen von 6,1 Milliarden US-Dollar, stieg der Export 2010 um das Doppelte an - auf den Wert von 12,5 Milliarden US-Dollar. Brasilianische Exporte nach Deutschland beliefen sich 2010 auf den Wert von 8,13 Milliarden US-Dollar. Das entspricht einer Erhöhung um 31,8 Prozent gegenüber dem Jahr 2009, in dem der Wert bei 6,17 Milliarden US-Dollar lag. Nach einem starken Wachstum der ausländischen Direktinvestitionen von insgesamt 400,8 Milliarden US-Dollar in 2009 – 2008 waren es 287,7 Milliarden US-Dollar - wuchs auch der Anteil Deutschlands auf 7,8 Prozent. Deutschland stellt mit einer Direktinvestitionen von fast 31 Milliarden Dollar eine solide wirtschaftliche Kraft in Brasilien dar. In Brasilien beschäftigen 1.300 deutsch-brasilianische Unternehmen rund 250.000 Menschen. São Paulo ist mit etwa 800 deutsch-brasilianischen Unternehmen der größte Standort der deutschen Wirtschaft weltweit, außerhalb der EU und den USA. Pressewesen Brasilien 'Einleitung' Belegte Studien zeigen, dass fast die Hälfte der Bevölkerung Brasiliens Zeitungen lesen. Der größte Anteil der Zeitung lesenden Bevölkerung Brasiliens konzentriert sich auf den Süden des Landes. Der Nordosten des Landes hingegen hat die geringste Anzahl an Lesern zu verzeichnen. Auffälligstes Merkmal der brasilianischen Presselandschaft sind die geringen Auflagen der Presse was teilweise an der großen Anzahl von Analphabeten und Teilanalphabeten als auch an den hohen Kosten für einen flächendeckenden Verkauf liegt. Die Printmedien in Brasilien sind in diesem Zusammenhang vor Allem geprägt durch eine fehlende Präsenz von landesweiten Zeitungen und durch die Tatsache, dass sich regelmäßige Lektüre von Zeitungen und Zeitschriften auf den wohlhabenderen Teil der Bevölkerung beschränkt. Mit 66 Prozent gedruckten Zeitungen und 59 Prozent Zeitschriften stellt das Pressewesen nach dem Free-TV (95 Prozent) in Brasilien die zweitstärkste Informationsquelle für die Bevölkerung dar. Laut Marktforschungsinstitut „Datafolha“ gemäß einer Studie von 2011 lesen im Schnitt 21 Millionen Menschen in Brasilien täglich Zeitung, 73 Millionen lesen sie regelmäßig. In großen Städten Brasiliens spielt in Bezug auf die Lesegewohnheiten der Brasilianer die Verteilung von Gratiszeitungen (durch private Unternehmen) eine tragende Rolle. Nur ein geringer Teil der Brasilianer liest Qualitätsmedien beziehungsweise ist in der Lage, komplexe soziopolitische Zusammenhänge zu verstehen. Ein Drittel der Bevölkerung liest Zeitschriften und Magazine. Ähnlich wie in Deutschland lesen vor Allem Menschen zwischen 25 und 39 Jahren Zeitung. Jüngere (14 bis 24 Jahre alt) bevorzugen hingegen eher Magazine und Zeitschriften. (Regelmäßige Lektüre von Zeitungen oder Zeitschriften beschränkt sich in Brasilien auf den wohlhabenderen Teil der Bevölkerung) Auf dem Zeitungsmarkt existieren mehrere wichtige Organe, die im Besitz verschiedener Unternehmergruppen sind und unterschiedliche Meinungslinien vertreten. Die tägliche durchschnittlich verkaufte Auflage von Zeitungen lag bei einem Wert von 4.435.581 Exemplaren in den ersten sechs Monaten des Jahres 2011. Dieser Wert stellte, laut des Instituts für die Erfassung von Auflagen – „Instituto Verificador de Circulação“, kurz: IVC- einen Rekord dar. Die Anzahl der Brasilianer, die täglich Zeitung lesen, hat sich erhöht. Dies zeigt die Untersuchung „Mediengewohnheiten 2011“ („Hábitos de Mídia“ 2011). Die Untersuchung wurde vom Marktforschungsinstitut „Datafolha“, für Brasiliens auflagenstärkste Zeitung „Folha de São Paulo“, durchgeführt. Laut dem brasilianischen Zeitungsverband „Associação Nacional de Jornais“, kurz: „ANJ“, gab es in 2010 in Brasilien insgesamt 652 Tageszeitungen. Eine wachsende Problematik stellt die Tatsache dar, dass neben der sinkenden regionalen Verbreitung der Zeitungslandschaft die untere Schicht der Bevölkerung kaum Möglichkeiten hat sich mit den Texten zu befassen. Die Texte sind vom Niveau her sehr hoch. Zeitungen sind daher hauptsächlich auf die obere und die mittlere Schicht Brasiliens ausgerichtet. 'Geschichte' Seit den frühen 80er Jahren unterliegt die brasilianische Presse im Zusammenhang mit der Demokratisierung des Landes einem deutlichen Wandel in Richtung eines zunehmend kritischen und investigativen Journalismus. Beim Prozess um den ehemaligen brasilianischen Präsidenten Collor de Mello konnte der parlamentarische Untersuchungsausschuss durch Ermittlungen der Presse auf Schlüsselzeugen beziehungsweise Schlüsselereignisse zurückgreifen die 1992 zur Absetzung und Verurteilung des damaligen Präsidenten führten. Auch bei der Aufdeckung der sogenannten "Haushaltsmafia" im Nationalkongress Anfang 1994 kamen der Presse entscheidende Funktionen zu. Für die Zeitschriftenproduktion war eine eindeutige Konzentration festzustellen, als 1992 ein einziger Verlag neun der zehn auflagenstärksten Zeitschriften herausgab. 'Pressefreiheit' Journalistische Vielfalt und Pressefreiheit scheint gegeben. Dieses ist im Grunde in Brasilien auch wichtig, da sonst viele illegale und korrupte Machenschaften der Regierung nicht aufgedeckt werden können und an die Bevölkerung durchdringen. Zeitungen erfüllen daher ein demokratisches Instrument und enthüllen kontinuierlich gravierende Skandale um Machtmissbrauch und Korruption an der Staatsspitze. Investigativer Journalismus ist auffällig stark in Qualitäts- und Alternativmedien vertreten. Mit der „Abraji“ („Associação Brasileira de Jornalismo Investigativo“) gibt es in Brasilien ein eigenes Institut für investigativen Journalismus. Ohne wache, unabhängig agierende Journalisten wäre im heutigen Brasilien ein kaum realistischer Einblick in die Regierungsarbeit unter Dilma Rousseff (weiter von Lula mitbestimmt) möglich. Ein großes Problem in Brasilien stellt in diesem Zusammenhang die Kriminalität gegenüber Journalisten dar. 2011 sind in Brasilien mindestens 11 Journalisten ermordet worden. Die Verbrechen konnten nie vollständig aufgeklärt werden. Auf der ersten brasilianischen Konferenz für Kommunikation („Confecom“) sprachen sich im Dezember, Vertreter von Gewerkschaften und Linksparteien für eine „soziale Kontrolle der Medien“ und eine Demokratisierung der Kommunikationsmittel in Brasilien aus. Dies sollte zur Gründung eines „Conselho Nacional de Jornalismo (CNJ)“ führen - einer Art des Gerichtshofs für Journalisten. Präsident Lula hatte in seiner ersten Amtszeit mit dem Versuch der Gründung eines solchen Organs heftigen Protest, gegen den „Versuch der Regierung die Medien zu kontrollieren“, ausgelöst. Der Rat sollte diesmal nicht „das Organ zur Kontrolle und Reglementierung des Journalismus“ werden sondern nur „das Kontrollorgan für die Arbeit von Journalisten“. Die Vertreter der wichtigsten Medien des Landes sind der Konferenz aus Protest gegen eine geplante „Zensur“ ferngeblieben. Zu der Zeit war Lula auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Beliebtheit und beschäftigte sich damit, seine Nachfolge zu regeln. Er betonte bei der Eröffnung der Konferenz am 14.12.: „Meine Verpflichtung gegenüber der Pressefreiheit ist heilig. Der demokratische Staat existiert, festigt und stärkt sich nur mit einer freien Presse.“ Lulas Verhältnis zu den Medien war normalerweise nicht sehr entspannt. Einerseits behauptete der Präsident gerne, er lese keine Zeitungen, andererseits reagierte er gelegentlich sehr empfindlich auf Medienmeldungen. Besonderes Aufsehen erregte 2004 der Fall des „New York Times“-Reporters Larry Rohter - Lula wollte ihn des Landes verweisen, weil der Journalist die Trinkgewohnheiten des brasilianischen Präsidenten thematisiert hatte. In Brasilien gibt es im Pressewesen viel weniger Mainstream als in Deutschland. Unter anderem der Libyenkrieg zeigt plastisch, dass es in Brasilien viel weniger Mainstream gibt als in Deutschland. Kurz vor seinem Abtreten sorgte Staatschef Lula Ende 2010 für ein kommunikationswissenschaftlich bemerkenswertes Faktum. Vor Vertretern großer Auslandsmedien, besonders aus der Ersten Welt, lobte er in Rio de Janeiro die internationale Presse für ihre Berichterstattung über das heutige Brasilien. Die günstige Darstellung sei verantwortlich für das gute Image, welches das Land derzeit im Ausland habe. Die brasilianischen Landesmedien kommentierten Lulas Auftreten teils tief ironisch. Auslandskorrespondenten behandle er völlig anders als die nationale Presse. Er kritisierte sie konstant und sogar wütend und warf ihr auch vor, ihn zu verfolgen oder nicht die guten Seiten seiner Regierung zu zeigen. Auffällig war gerade in den letzten Jahren, dass je schärfer die Kritik von innen an Lula und dessen Arbeiterpartei mit seiner Chefministerin Dilma Rousseff - inzwischen Nachfolgerin im Präsidentenpalast – war, umso lauter war das Lob von außen. Mitten im Präsidentschaftswahlkampf von 2010 ärgerte sich Lula öffentlich heftig über Zeitungsenthüllungen, die ihn zum Entlassen von Regierungsmitgliedern zwangen. Denn die Wunschkandidatin Dilma Rousseff hatte für ihren Chefministerposten eine enge Freundin (Erenice Guerra) bestimmt, die Lula zunächst in Schutz nahm und deren „enorme Leistungen für das Land“ er lobte. Brasiliens investigative Journalisten förderten Tag für Tag mehr belastendes Material gegen Erenice Guerra zutage, sodass Lula letztendlich gezwungen war, sie zu feuern. Dilma Rousseff bricht bereits im ersten Amtsjahr sämtliche Entlassungsrekorde und rutscht mit ihrer ganzen Regierung in eine tiefe Korruptionskrise. Wegen der Presseenthüllungen musste sie sich von ihrem engen Freund, Wahlkampfleiter und wichtigsten Minister (Chef des Zivilkabinetts) Antonio Palocci trennen. Weiterhin wurden Transportminister und über zwanzig weitere hohe Regierungsfunktionäre gestürzt und die Liste der Gefeuerten wird fast täglich länger. Ohne wache, unabhängig agierende Journalisten wäre im heutigen Brasilien kaum ein realistischer Einblick in die Regierungsarbeit - weiter von Lula mitbestimmt - unter Dilma Rousseff möglich. Noch immer ist eine Unmenge zwielichtiger Figuren auf höchsten Posten. Brasiliens Presse unterscheidet sich soziokulturell erheblich von der mitteleuropäischen und der Mainstream wird häufiger durchbrochen. Ein sachliches Gegenüberstellen von Positionen und Beobachtungen ist normal und die Scheu vor unbequemen Fakten wird geringer. Die Schilderungen selbst werden immer schockierender. Alltagstatsachen werden gewöhnlich authentischer, unbefangener und weit weniger politisch korrekt dargestellt. Anfang 2011 wurden bei einem Häftlingsaufstand Menschen geköpft. Die Landesmedien zeigten abgeschlagene Köpfe, um Brasilianern ein realistisches Bild der gravierenden Menschenrechtsverletzungen zu vermitteln. Brasiliens Qualitätsmedien stellen den Libyenkrieg anders dar als der mitteleuropäische Mainstream. Sie wiesen sofort auf die zivilen Opfer der Bombardements hin und nannten als Hauptmotiv der Militäraktionen, strategische Ressourcen wie Erdöl und betonten Parallelen zum begonnenen Irakkrieg. Vieles, was große kommerzielle Medienkonzerne investigativer Journalisten nicht liefern – oder nicht liefern wollen, kommt seit Jahren teilweise von alternativen Internet-Medien, darunter der Nachrichtenagentur ADITAL, von der Wochenzeitung „Brasil de fato“ oder der Radioagencia NP. Brasiliens Leitmedien sind gezwungen, Blogs und Community Media zu verfolgen und den dort geäußerten Vorwürfen nachzugehen. Anfang 2011 erinnerte Brasiliens nationaler Presseverband ANJ an die enorme Leistung von investigativen Journalisten, die Lulas größtes politisches Desaster (Mensalao-Skandal) um Parteien- und Abgeordnetenkauf, an die Öffentlichkeit brachten. Lula drohte die Amtsenthebung. Trotz allem geht die Kritik einheimischer Journalisten viel zu oft ins Leere und wird kaum wahrgenommen. Gemäß der neuesten Studie von „Reporter ohne Grenzen stürzten Brasiliens Qualitätsmedien jedoch im Pressefreiheit-Ranking vom 58. Platz (2010) auf den 99. Platz (2011) ab. Die Medienfreiheit scheint gebrochen zu sein. Die politische Einflussnahme unter der Regierung von Rousseff-Lula steigt. Enorme Schwierigkeiten für investigativen Journalismus werden inzwischen öffentlich eingeräumt. Politische Verlautbarungen oft „beschönigend“ dargestellt. 'Die wichtigsten Nachrichtenagenturen, Zeitungen und Magazine in Brasilien' Zu den Nachrichtenagenturen Brasiliens gehören „Editora Abril“ (São Paulo), „Agência ANDA“ (Brasília), „Agência Fôlha de São Paulo“, „Agência Globo“ (Rio de Janeiro), „Agência Jornal do Brasil“ (Rio de Janeiro) und die „Agência o Estado de São Paulo“. Letztere ist führende brasilianische Nachrichtenagentur und genießt weltweit Anerkennung für ihre Reaktionsschnelligkeit und umfassende Bildberichterstattung. Die vier größten Zeitungen in Brasilien sind die „O Globo“, die „Jornal do Brasil“, die „O Estado de Sao Paulo“, und die „Folha de Sao Paulo“. „O Globo“ und „O Estado“ sind eher konservativ orientiert, während die „JB“ und die „Folha“ eher liberal agieren.O Globo“ wird in Rio de Janeiro veröffentlicht und gilt als bekannteste Brasilianische Zeitung, sie ist Mitglied der O Globo Corporation. (Bekannteste Brasilianische Zeitung und Mitglied der O Globo Corporation – die “O Globo”) Die „O Estado de Sao Paulo“ ist eine der renommiertesten Brasilianischen Zeitungen mit Sitz in Sao Paulo. Die „Jornal do Brasil“ hat ihren Sitz in Rio de Janeiro und ist vor Allem dadurch bekannt, dass sie sich den finanziellen Problemen in den 90er Jahren zur Verbesserung der Möglichkeiten der Belegschaft stellte. Die „Folha de Sao Paulo“ ist eine der größten Online-Zeitungen mit Sitz in Sao Paulo. 'Die wichtigsten Magazine und Zeitschriften' Es gibt drei wichtige Wochenmagazine in Brasilien: Die „Veja“, die „Época“ und doe „IstoÉ“. Die „Veja“ ist die wichtigste und größte Wochenzeitschrift in Brasilien. Die „Época“ ist das informative Magazin der „O Globo Holding“. Die „IstoÉ“ als Kultur-/ Gesellschafts- und Life-Style-Magazin. Zudem gibt es in Brasilien auch zahllose Zeitschriften, die der Regenbogenpresse zugerechnet werden müssen. Brasilien hat ein großes Boulevardblatt. So setzt die Zeitung "O Povo na Rua - Das Volk auf der Strasse" schonungslos auf „Sex and Crime“. (1968 zum ersten Mal veröffentlicht und größtes Magazin in Brasilien - die „Veja“) Andere bedeutende brasilianische Presseerzeugnisse sind beispielsweise die „Jornal do Commercio“ – eine wirtschaftlich orientierte Zeitung, die „Revista Espaco Academico“ mit aktueller Themenberichterstattung aus Politik, Kultur und Gesellschaft aus Brasilien und der Welt oder der „UOL (Universo Online)“ – dem größten Internet-Anbieter, Online-Portal mit brasilianischen Nachrichten. Laut brasilianischem Auflagenkontrollinstitut (veröffentlicht am 31.05.2012) gab es in den ersten vier Monaten 2012 ein Wachstum der Auflagenzahlen an Tageszeitungen von 3,8 Prozent im Vergleich zum Vorjahreszeitraum. Diese Auflagensteigerung lässt sich jedoch größtenteils nicht bei den großen Zeitungen wiederfinden, eher bei den kleineren. Die durchschnittlich verkaufte Auflage an Tageszeitungen betrug im April 2012 zirka 4,5 Millionen. 'Internetangebote von Zeitungen' Zirka 20 Millionen täglich und 50 Millionen Brasilianer regelmäßig nutzen die Online-Auftritte von Zeitungen. Mit dem Aufkommen des Internets haben auch Print-Unternehmen in Brasilien zwei Möglichkeiten ihren Online-Content anzubieten: Zum einen sollte er qualitativ hochwertig sein, damit der Leser bereit ist, für den Abruf des Inhalts zu bezahlen. Zum anderen werden sie kostenlos angeboten und Einnahmen ausschließlich durch Werbung erzielt. 'Deutsche und deutschsprachige Zeitungen in Brasilien' Brasilien war im 18. Jahrhundert eines der beliebtesten Ziele für Auswanderer. Diese gaben bis zum Verbot der deutschen Sprache und Kultur während der beiden Weltkriege eigene, deutschsprachige Medien heraus. Heute existieren noch einige Monatsblätter und deutschsprachige Zeitungen wie beispielsweise die “Deutsche Zeitung” oder der “Brasil-Post”. Während der ersten Einwanderungswelle strömten vor allem Deutsche u. Schweizer Bauern ins Land und siedelten sich im Süden Brasiliens an, da dort europäisches gemäßigtes Klima herrschte. In den Staaten Rio Grande do Sul und Santa Catarina, in denen heute noch etwa 40 Prozent der Einwohner deutschstämmig sind, und Paraná, wurde größtenteils Deutsch gesprochen. Bis zum Verbot von Deutsch und deutscher Kultur entstand aus den vielen verschiedenen Dialekten ein bizarrer Sprachenwirrwarr gespickt mit portugiesischen Ausdrücken. Die erste deutschsprachige Zeitung war die 1878 gegründete “Germania”. Sie stellte für Einwanderer ohne Portugiesisch-Kenntnisse die einzige mediale Informationsquelle über Geschehen im In- und Ausland dar. Diverse weitere Publikationen entstanden im Laufe der Zeit, wie zum Beispiel die Deutsch-Brasilianischen Handelsnachrichten, Der Volksfreund, die Sozialdemokratische Zeitung für Brasilien oder Der Deutsche Morgen. Mediale Vielfalt wurde durch Kriegseintritt Brasiliens im ersten und zweiten Weltkrieg dezimiert. Der antideutschen politischen Linie entsprach ein Verbot und somit ein Verlust der deutschen Sprache ein Verlust der Leser. Das Verbot wurde wieder aufgehoben, aber die temporäre Reduktion der Sprache auf den familiären Bereich beschleunigte die Akkulturation der, ab 1938 geborenen Germano-Brasileiros. Deutsche Kultur und Sprache schwinden langsam größtenteils von Generation zu Generation, während deutschsprachige Auslandszeitungen weiterhin international kämpfen. Die deutschsprachigen Auslandszeitungen in Brasilien sind heutzutage stark überschaubar, sie konzentrieren sich auf “deutsche Zentren”. So gibt es unter anderem die “Deutsche Zeitung” (1897 in Sao Paulo als Tageszeitung gegründet), welche in beiden Weltkriegen verboten und beschlagnahmt wurde. Sie erscheint mittlerweile nur noch zweiwöchentlich (mit zirka zwölf Seiten. In Sao Paulo richtet sich auch die Brasil-Post seit 1950 an Deutschstämmige und Deutschlernende sowie Mitarbeiter der rund 1.000 deutschen Unternehmen in Sao Paulo. Neben einigen Monatsblättchen und Kirchenblättern existiert zudem noch die „Pomeroder Zeitung“. Denn einige deutsche Inseln (wie die hauptsächlich von Deutschstämmigen bewohnten Dörfer Blumenau oder Pomerode) haben sich in Brasilien gehalten. Dort ziehen die Anwohner beispielsweise mit urdeutscher Spiessigkeit – einem Oktoberfest, vielen Fachwerkhäuser und Blumen auf dem Balkon – zahlreiche Touristen an. 'Beispiel für eine deutschsprachige Tageszeitung in Brasilien' (Die „Brasil-Post“ – um den Deutschen und Deutschstämmigen eine deutsche Zeitung bieten zu können) Die „Brasil-Post“ wurde im Jahre 1950 von 103 Deutschen gegründet. Seit jeher arbeiten Deutsche, Deutschbrasilianer und Brasilianer bei der Zeitung. Die Wochenzeitung widmet sich der Berichterstattung über nationale aber auch internationale Ereignisse. Neben politischem Geschehen nehmen auch Meldungen aus Wirtschaft und Kultur sowie Beiträge zu lokalen Veranstaltungen zahlreicher Vereine und Institutionen einen breiten inhaltlichen Raum ein. Die „Brasil-Post“ hat eine Auflage von zirka 20.000 Exemplaren. Sie wird in 16 brasilianischen Bundesländern, vor allem in deutschbesiedelten Staaten im Süden Brasiliens und in São Paulo. Sie trägt dazu bei, die kulturelle Identität der Vorfahren zu bewahren und hat einen großen Einfluss auf die Erhaltung der Sprache und Kultur der deutschen Einwanderer. Als Aufgabe hat die „Brasil-Post“ die deutsche Sprache zu vitalisieren und den Deutschen beziehungsweise Deutschbrasilianern ein deutsches Medium zur Verfügung stellen. Die Zeitung erhielt nach ihrer Gründung schnell eine große Leserschaft und expandierte. Ab 1938 und bis in die 1970er Jahre war die deutsche Sprache in den brasilianischen Schulen verboten, viele Deutschstämmige lernten die deutsche Sprache mittels der „Brasil-Post“. Seit den 1990er Jahren verlagert sich der Verkauf der Zeitung immer mehr auf den Ballungsraum São Paulo (große Anzahl von Deutschsprachigen in São Paulo, der Stadt mit den meisten deutschen Industriebetrieben außerhalb Deutschlands) nimmt immer mehr zu. Die alte Leserschaft in den südlichen Bundesstaaten nimmt jedoch immer weiter ab und die jüngere deutsche Generation, die nach 1938 in Brasilien geboren wurde, verhält sich eher verschlossen gegenüber der deutschen Sprache. Die Leserschaft verteilt sich mit 36 Prozent auf São Paulo, mit 41 Prozent auf Rio Grande do Sul, Santa Catarina und Paraná, mit 15 Prozent auf restliche Staaten wie Espirito Santo, Rio de Janeiro, Minas Gerais und Mato Grosso do Sul. Die restlichen 8 Prozent fallen auf andere Staaten Brasiliens. Im Ausland wird sie vor allem in Deutschland (67 Prozent) und in Österreich und der Schweiz (zusammen zirka 15 Prozent) gelesen. Sie wird zudem auch in Namibia, der USA, in Kanada, Australien und in den Staaten des Mercosul gelesen. Im Jahre 1999 erhielt die „Brasil-Post“ den Medienpreis des Vereins für Deutsche Kulturbeziehungen im Ausland e. V. 'Diskriminierung' Obwohl die liberale Gesetzgebung frühzeitig die Gleichberechtigung Schwuler und Lesben einführte (seit 1823 homosexuelle Handlungen nicht mehr verfolgt; 1989 Verbot der Diskriminierung aufgrund sexueller Orientierung usw.), besteht ein Widerspruch zur gesellschaftlichen Akzeptanz . Auch Rassismus ist ein Element der Diskriminierung und hat einen bedeutsamen Platz in der brasilianischen Gesellschaft eingenommen. Während sich zwar nur vier Prozent als Rassisten sehen, finden 87%, dass sie in einem rassistischen Land leben. Dass der „Einkommensunterschied zwischen schwarzer und weißer Bevölkerung wächst“ , ist nur ein Indiz dafür. Während folha hierbei Fakten basiert berichtet, interviewt das rechts orientierte Magazin Veja den Fernsehprediger Silas Malafaia. „Homosexuelle Aktivisten beschuldigen Brasilien der Homophobie, um Geld von der Regierung zu saugen. Sie spielen mit dem Staat.“, so der Christ. Über 300 Kommentare dieses Interviews bescheinigen dem Volk bzw. den online Nutzern Brasiliens ein großes Interesse an diesem Thema. Brasilien - Buchmarkt 'Entstehung und Wandel der brasilianischen Literatur' Brasilianische Literatur ist kulturell vielfältig Ausgeprägt. Dies verdankt sie südamerikanischen Indios, europäischen Kolonisatoren und den als Sklaven aus Afrika verschleppten Schwarzen. Erstes literarisches Werk Brasiliens: ein Brief von Pero Vaz de Caminha an Manuel I. von Portu-gal, der Brasilien im Jahre 1500 (Entdeckungsjahr Brasiliens) beschreibt. Besonders hervorgehoben wurde die tropische Wunderwelt der Landschaften und die Nacktheit der Be-wohner. Maßstäbe für Themen, die später in zahlreichen Werken erneut aufgegriffen wurden. Bis Ankunft des portugiesischen Königs Joao IV 1808 gab es keine gedruckte Presse. Brasilianische Literatur entwickelte sich etwa parallel zur Landesgeschichte und ist in die Zeit vor und nach der Unabhängigkeit 1822, also in koloniale und nationale Epoche, zu unterschei-den. Literatur unterlag starker Zensur i. d. Zeit des Militärregimes 1964 – 1985, erst danach kann sie sich frei entfalten. 'Koloniale Epoche' Jh.e nach Beginn der Kolonialisierung des Landes durch Portugal 1532 stellt die portugiesische Sprache engen Bezug zur literarischen Tradition Portugals her. Geprägt zumeist v. Portugiesen die zwar in Brasilien geboren wurden, sich aber als Portugiesen betrachteten. Literatur war reich an historischen und geografischen Beschreibungen (Erforschung Brasiliens, Kriege, Ansiedlung von Europäern auf dem Inlandplateau). Einer der ersten Schriftsteller war Jesuitenpfarrer António Vieira. Er klagte eine menschlichere Behandlung der Indios ein, auch verfasste er rhetorisch geschliffene Predigtliteratur gegen die Niederländer. 'Nationale Epoche' Nach der Unabhängigkeit 1822 von Portugal entwickelte sich eigenständige brasilianischen Lite-ratur. Sie nahm auch Bezug auf die afrikanischen und indigenen Minderheiten und expandiert bis heute stark. Diese erlebte seitdem eine reiche literarische Blüte und brachte im 20. Jh zahl-reiche bedeutende brasilianische Schriftsteller hervor – u. a.: Einer der großen und für die brasilianische Literatur bahnbrechenden Erzähler der Neuzeit gilt João Guimarães Rosa (1908-1967), sein bekanntestes Werk ist "Grande Sertão: Veredas". Rosa gelang es in diesem Roman, seiner minutiösen Milieubeschreibung die Dimension des Universellen zu geben und die Sprachmanierismen der Bevölkerung des östlichen Hinterlandes mit moderner, freier Syntax zu einer neuen Sprache zu verbinden. Gilberto Freyre (1900-1987), Kulturphilosoph und Begründer der modernen brasilianischen Soziologie. Mit seinem berühmten Buch "Casa Grande & Senzala" ("Herrenhaus und Sklaven-hütte") legte er eine stilistisch meisterhafte, einfühlsame Studie der brasilianischen Gesellschaft vor. Zu den Neomodernisten gezählte João Cabral de Melo Neto (1920) ist einer der bekanntesten Lyriker. In seiner Dichtung konstruiert er klare Sprachräume die zu einer neuen Sichtweise zwingen. Jorge Amados Romane wurden in mehr als 30 Sprachen übersetzt. Erst stark marxistisch ge-prägt, später im Exil geschriebenen Romane ähneln dann dem Stil der Schelmenromane, zeichnen sich bei all ihrer sozialkritischen Schärfe durch lyrische Passagen und große Fabulier-kunst aus. Weltweite Anerkennung und internationalen Erfolg mit seinem wohl bekanntestes Buch "Gabriela, Cravo e Canela" ("Gabriela wie Zimt und Nelken") v. 1958 und seinem Ro-man "Dona Flor e seus Dois Maridos" ("Dona Flor und ihre zwei Ehemänner"). Letzter wurde verfilmt und für die Bühne bearbeitet. Paulo Coelho (geb. 1947 in Rio de Janeiro) fand u. a. nach vielen Reisen zur Literatur mit religi-ös-mystischen Themen. Sein Erstlingswerk „Auf dem Jakobsweg“ ließ aufhorchen, „Der Alchi-mist“ brachte den internationalen Durchbruch und erreichte in 17 Sprachen eine Weltauflage von ca. 30 Mio. Exemplaren. (Lygia Bojunga Nunes bekam 2004 den Astrid-Lindgren-Gedächtnis-Preis für eines ihrer Kinder-bücher) Weitere große Vertreter brasilianischer Literatur: Jose de Alencar (1829-77), Casimiro de Abreu oder Jaoquim Maria Machado de Assis (1839-1902) (wohl bedeutendster Schriftsteller Brasiliens im 19. Jh.), Euclides da Cunha, Mário de Andrade, Carlos Drummond de Andrade, Manuel Bandeira, Graciliano Ramos, José Lins do Rego, Rachel de Queiroz, Lygia Fagundes Telles, Rubem Fonseca, Clarice Lispector, Dalton Trevisan und João Ubaldo Ribeiro. 'Buchmarkt heute' Der brasilianische Buchmarkt zeichnet sich durch eine rege Übersetzungsaktivität aus. Hauptli-zenzgeber für Brasilien stammen aus dem englischsprachigen Raum, somit stammen die meisten Übersetzungen aus dem Englischen. Rund 20 Prozent der in Brasilien verkauften Bü-cher sind fremdsprachige, importierte Titel. Der brasilianische Buchmarkt agiert völlig autark vom portugiesischem Buchmarkt, während spanischsprachige Länder Lateinamerikas unter dem Einfluss spanischer Verlagsgruppen stehen. Seit 1994, als Brasilien das erste Mal Gastland der Frankfurter Buchmesse war, hat sich der brasilianische Buchmarkt sehr dynamisch entwickelt. 'Daten zur Buchproduktion' Brasilien weist einen stetig wachsenden Buchmarkt und eine hoch professionalisierte Buch-branche auf. Hochwertige Buchproduktionen und der Standard sind ungewöhnlich für Schwellenländer. Der brasilianische Buchmarkt wird wesentlich v. d. staatlichen Buchproduktion bestimmt. Größte und wirtschaftlich orientierte Verlagszentren (ca. 1500) sind in Sao Paulo und Rio de Janeiro. Dem entsprechend sind in diesen Regionen viele Buchhandlungen vertreten. Wenige Buchhandlungen in den ärmeren nördlichen Gegenden des Landes. Dortiger Bedarf (hauptsächlich Schulbücher) wird vom Staat gedeckt. Gesamt gibt es 2676 Buchhandlungen landesweit, davon 68 Prozent im Süden und Südosten des Landes. Im Schnitt werden 4.1 Bücher im Jahr gelesen. Die Leser kommen aus jungen, in Großstädten lebenden, wohlhabenden Familien und haben eine gute Bildung. 'Herausgegebne Titel und Auflagenhöhe' Über 52.000 Titel und 386 Mio. Exemplare sind 2009 auf den Markt erschienen, das bedeutet eine Steigerung um jeweils 2,7% und 13,5% mehr als im Vorjahr. Tendenz steigend. Gut 48% der Buchproduktion betraf Schulbücher für die Unter- und Mittelstufen und somit in staatlichem Auftrag. Der Zuwachs beruht auf Einkaufszahlen staatlicher Institutionen, die je nach Programm und Zeitplan der jeweiligen Regierung die staatliche Bücherabnahme bestim-men. 2009 legte die Regierung den Schwerpunkt auf Bücher für Grundschulen und sorgte somit für Anstieg der gesamten Kinderbuchproduktion. Damit reiht sich Brasilien, der mit Abstand größte Buchproduzent Lateinamerikas, nahtlos in die Prekariatsabteilung derjenigen Länder ein, in denen die Buchbranche für ihr Überleben auf Gedeih und Verderb auf das Wohlwollen der staatlichen Ankäufer setzen muss. 'Umsatz und verkaufte Exemplare' 2009 lag der Jahresgesamtumsatz der brasilianischen Verlagsbranche bei etwa 2,1 Mrd. USD. Dies ist ein Zuwachs um 2,1% seit 2008. Nach Mitteilung des Buchhandelsverbands Associação Nacional de Livrarias (ANL) stieg der Umsatz in 2010 um 9,6%. Dabei bleibt das elektronische Geschäft von nachrangiger Bedeutung: Auf unter 8% des Gesamtmarkts wird der Anteil des Online-Handels beziffert. Der Umsatz der privatwirtschaftlichen Verlage konnte im Vergleich mit dem Vorjahr ein Plus von 4,3% verbuchen. Zählt man zu den verkauften Exemplaren auch die vom Staat erworbenen Exemplare, so war der gestiegene Absatz mit 11,3% noch deutlicher. Der Staat kaufte 16,9% mehr als 2008. Der brasilianische Staat ist Hauptabnehmer der nationalen Buchproduktion. Die-se bestimmt den brasilianischen Buchmarkt im Wesentlichen. Man nennt ihn auch den größten Buchkäufer der Welt. 'Vertriebswege' Buchhandlungen sind nach wie vor die wichtigsten Vertriebskanäle, gefolgt vom Zwischenbuch-handel. An dritter Stelle kommt der Tür-zu-Tür-Verkauf, dessen Anteil kontinuierlich steigt. Dies ist möglicherweise auf die gestiegene Kaufkraft der Gesellschaftsschichten mit geringem Ein-kommen und niedrigem Bildungsniveau zurückzuführen. Im Gegensatz zu Deutschland ist Brasiliens Buchmarkt nicht so gut strukturiert. Bücher werden geschrieben und der Autor hat zwei Möglichkeiten diese auf den Markt zu bringen: Er geht zu einem Dienstleister. Problem hierbei ist, dass der Autor alles aus eigener Tasche bezahlen muss. Vorteil ist, dass das Buch in der Art und Weise erscheint, wie der Autor es sich vorstellt. Der Autor wird hier wie ein König behandelt, da die kleinen Dienstleister wenige Kunden haben. Manchmal ist es für Auto-ren besser, über Dienstleister zu publizieren, selbst wenn er anfangs auf den Kosten sitzen bleibt. Dafür kann er frei über seinen Inhalt verfügen, denn Urheberrechte werden in Brasilien nicht immer geachtet. Oder er geht zu einer „editoras comerciais“, einem gewerblichen Verlag. Dort hat er mehrere große Vorteile. Der Autor bekommt alles bezahlt, gelayoutet, vermarktet, Prestige und eine sichere Bezahlung. Nachteil ist, dass es ist schwierig ist für einen Autor, in einen Verlag zu kommen. Da ein Verlag meistens zu wenig Geld hat, um viele Autoren zu bezahlen, wird eine strenge Selektion durchgeführt. Da Bücher nicht wie in Deutschland als Kulturgut gesehen werden, wird einem Autor und seinem Produkt nie so viel Hingabe gewidmet, wie z. B. einem deutschen Buch und seinem Schöpfer – selbst wenn der Autor ein Bestsellerautor ist. Größtes Manko ist jedoch, dass der Autor den Text an den Verlag übergibt. Dieser darf dann nach freiem Belieben über ihn verfügen und ihn ändern. Selbst bei wissenschaftlichen Publika-tionen kann der Verlag die Veröffentlichung verweigern. Nicht nur der Autor ist dem Willen des Verlags unterworfen. So kann es eine Buchhandlung geben, die das Werk gerne im Sortiment haben würde, es aber nicht bekommt, weil der Verlag keinen Verkäufer hinschicken kann oder will. Da es keinen Zwischenbuchhandel gibt, gehen dem Autor viele potenzielle Leser verloren. Wenn kein Verlag aushelfen will, kann der Autor immer noch in Eigenregie eine kleine Auflage drucken, einen eigenen Verlagsnamen darauf drucken und sich so eine ISBN erschleichen. Der Verlag geht dann mit Verkäufern in Buchhandlungen oder das Werk wird in Katalogen an-geboten. Einen Gesamtkatalog, wie das VLB in Deutschland, gibt es nicht. So existiert von vornherein ein nur sehr eingeschränkter potenzieller Käuferkreis. Bei einem Dienstleister muss der Autor selbst die potenziellen Käufer suchen, im Notfall mit Türverkauf bei den Kunden. 'Deutscher und brasilianischer Buchmarkt im Vergleich' Brasilien ist der wichtigste Handelspartner Deutschlands in Südamerika. Deutsch-brasilianische Beziehungen sind politisch, wirtschaftlich, kulturell und gesellschaftliche breit verankert. Für Deutschland ist Brasilien der größte Lizenzabnehmer auf dem amerikanischen Kontinent - noch vor den USA (113 Lizenzen). Im Jahr 2009 waren es 134 Lizenzen und somit ein Anteil von 2,1% aller Lizenzen. Andersherum sind es unter 30 Stück im Jahr. 'Buchpreisbindung' Bisher konnte keine Buchpreisbindung gesetzlich Verankert werden, wenn auch stark darüber diskutiert wird. Zwischen 2004 - 2010 ist ein durchschnittlicher Preisrückgang von 34% zu ver-buchen, mit steigender Tendenz. Der Preisrückgang ist auf mehr Wettbewerb zurückzuführen, u. a. auf die Rabatte der großen Buchhändler. Die kleinen Buchhändler können so nicht überle-ben. Mit diesem Argument, dass der Wettbewerb Buchhandlungen tötet, laut ANL, wird der Verband erneut gegen eine Buchpreisbindung in Brasilien kämpfen. 'Gesetz zum Urheberrechtsschutz' 1998 trat ein Gesetz in Kraft, das die bis dahin geltende Gesetzgebung aktualisierte. Das Thema bewegt Buchbranche Brasiliens sehr und steht erneut vor einer Änderung. Der neue Gesetz-entwurf ist in einer Prüfphase. Laut Experten der International Publishers Association (IPA) seien die geplanten Urherberrechtsausnahmen im Bildungsbereich eine Gefahr für die Verlage. 'Verlegerverband CBL CBL steht für “Câmara Brasileira do Livro“ (Brazilian Book Chamber). Gründung vieler Organisationen um Buchbranche zu organisieren und vor allem international wettbewerbsfähig zu machen. Diese helfen Verlage bei der Zusammenarbeit mit den Buchhändlern. Sie organisieren Schulungen, um Buchhändlern neue Marketingstrategien beizubringen. Sie bringen die brasilianischen Buchbranche in die ganze Welt. Viele Verlage waren unter der Schirmherrschaft der CBL auf der Frankfurter Buchmesse. CBL ist die größte dieser Organisationen und hat auch den größten Einfluss. Eine andere ähnliche Organisation ist die noch sehr junge LEYA (übersetzt „lies“; www.leya.com), sie arbeitet ähnlich und war auch in Frankfurt '''Buchmesse Die Buchbiennale in Sao Paulo, die Bienal Internacional do Livro de Sao Paulo (9. bis 19. August 2012), ist dynamisch und bewegt und das wohl größte Medien- und Kulturereignis Brasiliens. Sie bringt Verleger, Buch- und Großhändler aus verschiedenen Ländern zusammen. In diesem Jahr präsentierten sich auf rund 60.000 Quadratmetern insgesamt 350 Aussteller. Auch die Frankfurter Buchmesse ist im August auf der Bienale do Livro in Sao Paulo mit einem Gemein-schafsstand vertreten. Ein Fokus der Messe 2010 lag auf dem Thema „digitales Buch“. Großen Andrang fand der „Espaço digital“, auf dem Imprensa Oficial, Druckerei und Verlag des Staates Sao Paulo, 27 ver-schiedene elektronische Lesegeräte präsentierte. Darunter auch das iPad, das derzeit in Brasilien noch nicht erhältlich ist. Da die brasilianische Regierung auf den Import von elektroni-schen Produkten eine Steuer von 60 Prozent erhebt, ist abzusehen, dass die Herstellung und das Angebot von E-Books in portugiesischer Sprache für den brasilianischen Markt ganz in der Hand einheimischer Unternehmen liegen werden. Sie findet im Wechsel mit der Bienal Internacional do Livro do Rio (29. August bis 8. September 2013), der internationalen Buchbiennale von Rio de Janeiro, alle zwei Jahre statt und ist mit rund 703.000 (2010) Besuchern, darunter 134.000 Schulkindern, auch ein kommerzieller Erfolg. Die Messe gehört zu den wichtigsten Terminen für die brasilianischen Verlage. In diesem Jahr präsentierten sich auf rund 60.000 Quadratmetern insgesamt 350 Aussteller. Brasilien ist Gastland der Frankfurter Buchmesse 2013 und setzt jetzt noch verstärkter auf die Förderung brasilianischer Literatur im Ausland. Brasilien stärkt seine Literaturförderung zusätz-lich um 1,4 Millionen Euro. Das Interesse der Verlage ist enorm und die ersten Vorbereitungen laufen. „Für Brasilien bedeutet dieser zweite Ehrengast-Auftritt in Frankfurt eine große Chan-ce“, sagte Rosely Boschini, Präsidentin der CBL. 56 Verlage stellen am Brasilianischen Nationalstand aus, rund 120 brasilianische Verleger sind persönlich vor Ort. Darunter Verlage wie Companhia das Letras, Cosac Naisy, der Kinderbuchverlag Callis, FTD und Scipione (zwei der größten Bildungsverleger Brasiliens), sowie der Literaturverlag Rocco. Der brasilianische Verlegerverband CBL (Câmara Brasileira do Livro) startet zusammen mit der Export- und Investitionsförderungsagentur APEX Brasil unter dem Motto „Brazilian Publishers“, eine Promotion-Kampagne für die brasilianische Verlagsbranche. Damit ist die Fortsetzung der professionellen und umfangreichen Beteiligung Brasiliens auf den Buchmessen in Frankfurt, Bologna und Guadalajara gesichert. APEX hat bereits erfolgreich Maßnahmen ergriffen, um den Rechtehandel Brasiliens mit dem Ausland zu strukturieren und zu professionalisieren. Der brasilianische Film 'Cinema Novo' 'Erklärung' Das Cinema Novo (portugiesisch für „Neues Kino“) ist eine Filmrichtung, die Ende der 1950er Jahre in Brasilien entstand. Sie war die Gegenbewegung zum Hollywood-Kino der 50er Jahre und ihr wichtigster Vertreter des ist der Regisseur und Filmemacher Glauber Rocha. 'Ziele' Die Ziele des Cinema Novos bestanden darin den Kampf gegen die Übermacht des US-amerikanischen Films aufzunehmen, in dem es sich auf traditionelle brasilianische Traditionen besann. *authentischer Ausdruck *Kritik an sozialer Ungerechtigkeit *filmischer Dialog mit dem Volk *auf soziale Gegensätze des Landes aufmerksam machen (insbesondere Armut und Hunger) Verwendung von Laiendarstellern, reale Szenarien, geringes Budget, Filmweise (mit einer leichten Handkamera) Das Leitmotiv des Cinema Novo: „Eine Idee im Kopf und eine Kamera in der Hand“ (Glauber Rocha) Dabei spielten die gegenseitige Wahrnehmung und die dargestellten Gewaltdimensionen eine untergeordnete Rolle '3 Phasen des Cinema Novo' Erste Phase (1954 – 1964) * Nelson Pereira dos Santos etablierte sich als geistiger Vater des Cinema Novo * Erschütterung der Zuschauer über die brasilianische Realität * beeinflusst vom italienischen Neorealismus Seine bekanntesten Filme: rio 40.png vidas.png Zweite Phase (1964 bis 1968) * brasilianische Regisseur und Filmemacher Glauber Rocha - wichtigster Vertreter des brasilianischen Cinema Novo * filmte verarmte Menschen im Norden des Landes * Filme dieser Phase sind schwer verständlich und richten sich gegen das kommerzielle Kino Brasiliens und der USA Seine bekanntesten Filme: deus.png terra.png Dritte Phase (1968 – 1972) (Kannibalistisch-Tropikalistische Phase) * Glauber Rocha drehte den Film Antônio das Mortes (1969), der die Geschichte eines Aufstandes gegen die Unterdrückung erzählt und brasilianische Volksfeste und Riten darstellt. * Weiterer wichtiger Film dieser Phase: Joaquim Pedro de Andrades Film Macunaíma von 1969. Er erzählt die Geschichte eines Brasilianers, der von Brasilien gefressen wird. antonio.png mac u.jpg Ende der 1970er Jahre erklärte Glauber Rocha das Cinema Novo aufgrund politischer Repressionen für tot. 'Gegenwartskino' Ein Trend ist eindeutig im Gegenwartskino zu erkennen. Es wird sich vielfältig mit dem Thema Favela auseinandergesetzt. 'Merkmale' *Regisseure weisen hohen Bezug auf außerfilmischer Wirklichkeit auf *wollen der Darstellung, wie man sie aus den Massenmedien kennt, entgegenwirken *oft einseitige Wahrnehmung der Favela als ausschließlichen Ort der Gewalt und des Drogenumschlags *Unwissenheit über den Alltag in der Favela und über das Leben ihrer Bewohner, die nicht in den Drogenhandel involviert sind *gesteigertes Misstrauen der Mittel- und Oberschicht den Favela-Bewohnern gegenüber Gegenwartskino: verstärkt nicht bestehende negative Merkmale oder kreiert neue 'Brasilianischer Gegenwartsfilm' City of God City of God – Kinofilm über das von Gewalt geprägte Leben in den Armenvierteln von Rio de Janeiro. Streets of Rio Streets of Rio – Auf Rios Straßen herrscht Krieg und der tägliche Überlebenskampf wird – besonders in den Favelas – von Tag zu Tag erbarmungsloser. Doch ausgerechnet aus diesen Armenvierteln stammen einige der weltbesten Fußballer – oftmals ist das runde Leder die einzige Chance für die Jugendlichen, um dem Elend zu entkommen. No more Brasil Moro No Brasil – Ein Film über die brasilianische Musikgeschichte genauer gesagt über den brasilianischen Samba. Auf der Suche nach den Ursprüngen der Samba reist Mika Kaurismäki quer durch ganz Brasilien. 'Brasilianisches Filmfestival' CineBrasil im Babylon Mitte zeigt Filme, die selten den Weg auf die große Leinwand finden. Zum siebten Mal fand im März in Berlin das brasilianische Filmfestival CineBrasil statt. Es wurden Filme präsentiert, die prämiert und von den Kritikern hoch gelobt wurden. Zu sehen sind Werke brasilianischer Regisseure die in Deutschland - und manchmal sogar selbst in Brasilien - kaum den Weg auf die große Leinwand finden. Die Filme sollen den Zuschauern erlauben etwas tiefer über Brasilien nachzudenken. Das Festival hatte in Berlin seine vorerst letzte Station, nachdem es seit dem Herbst 2011 in ganz Deutschland unterwegs war. Fernsehen in Brasilien Fernsehen ist das Leitmedium in Brasilien. 90% der Bevölkerung verfügen über einen Fernsehen. Damit gibt es mehr Fernseher als Kühlschränke in Brasilien. Der hohe Stellenwert des Fernsehens in Brasilien macht sich auch dadurch bemerkbar, dass nirgendwo auf ihn verzichtet wird. Selbst in Fitnessstudios verfügen die Geräte über einen eingebauten Display, damit die Mitglieder während des Sports ihre Lieblingssendung verfolgen können. 'Telenovelas' Vor allem bei den sehr beliebten Telenovelas ist es den Menschen wichtig, nicht den Anschluss zu verpassen, also muss jede Folge gesehen werden. Der Hype um die Telenovelas geht sogar soweit, dass die Zuschauer ihre Lebensstile an die in der Telenovela gezeigten anpassen. Dialekte und Vokabular werden übernommen, genauso wie Kleidungsstil oder Benehmen. Eine Studie fand heraus, dass auch der Rückgang der Geburtenrate in Brasilien auf die Telenovelas zurückzuführen sei. Denn vor allem weniger gebildete junge Frauen nehmen sich die in den Telenovelas vorgelebte, für Brasilien untypische, Kleinfamilie zum Vorbild. Telenovelas sind fortlaufende Sendungen mit einem vorbestimmten Ende. Sie handeln von Themen wie Liebe, Geld, Macht und Eifersucht. Der mächtigste Fernsehsender Globo strahlt täglich 4 Telenovelas aus. Manche Jugendliche ziehen sie sogar dem Schulbesuch vor. Die Macher dieser Telenovelas sind sich der daraus entstehenden Verantwortung durchaus bewusst und integrieren in die Handlung deshalb auch Themen wie die Aufklärung über Verhütung oder Rassismus, um die Bildung der Jugendlichen zu unterstützen. Doch so verantwortungsbewusst wird nicht mit allen Bereichen des Fernsehens umgegangen. 'Staatsfernsehen?' Das Medium TV ist stark mit dem Staat verbunden, da zum Beispiel Lizenzen und Frequenzen häufig als politische Tauschgeschäfte vergeben werden. Dadurch werden bestimmte politische Machtstrukturen festgeschrieben und somit gesellschaftliche Veränderungen erschwert. Besonders in ländlichen Regionen und der Amazonasregion, wo soziale und ökologische Rechte nichts Wert sind, wird die Entwicklung durch ein fehlendes unabhängiges Medium zusätzlich erschwert. Auch die Entwicklung des Fernsehens in Brasilien war eine vom Staat gelenkte Mission. Nach dem das Fernsehen 1950 aufkam hatte es zu Beginn der 70er Jahre die Aufgabe als integrierender Faktor zu wirken. Die Priorität der Militärregierung war die nationale Vereinigung aus dem Bedürfnis der nationalen Sicherheit. Deshalb sollte Brasilien unter vollständiger Kontrolle und damit unter dem Einfluss eines allmächtigen Kommunikationsmittels stehen, um das Land vor kommunistischen und subversiven Einflüssen zu schützen. Um das zu erreichen sorgte der Staat für die nötige Infrastruktur und überlies den Rest der privaten Initiative. Dabei war der größte Privatinvestor Roberto Marinho, der Besitzer der Rede Globo, einem damaligen Zeitungs- und Rundfunkunternehmen, welches bald den Markt des Fernsehens anführte. Roberto Marinho ist heut der zweitreichste und zweitmächtigste Mann in Brasilien. 'Fernsehkonzerne und -Programme' TV Globo ist nach den nordamerikanischen Netzwerken CBS, NBC und ABC zum viertgrößten Fernsehkonzern der Welt aufgestiegen und verfügt über 91 Sendestationen. Gesendet werden unterhaltende Programme, wie Spielfilme, Sportübertragungen, Shows und Telenovelas, sowie tägliche Nachrichten. TV Globo und nicht BBC oder NBC produziert die grösste Zahl von Sendungen von allen Sendern weltweit: Jährlich 4420 Stunden Unterhaltung, Musik und Nachrichten mit einer zwischen 19 und 21 Uhr "Horário Nobre" nationalen Einschaltquote von bis zu 65%. Diese Sendungen werden auch viel exportiert. Globo-Sendungen wurden von deutschen, italienischen, nordamerikanischen und in besonders grosser Zahl von spanischsprachigen Fernsehsendern übernommen und mit beachtlicher Resonanz ausgestrahlt. Weitere große Fernsehkonzerne sind SBT (zweitgrößter Konzern mit einer Einschaltquote zwischen 10-25%, welcher Programme fürs „einfache Volk“ produziert) und Bandeirantes (drittgrößter Konzern mit einer Einschaltquote von 5-25%, Programm: Sport, Kung-Fu-Filme, Shows). Daneben gibt es noch viele kleinere Sender. Das Fernsehen in Brasilien ist gebührenfrei, lediglich das freiwillige Kabelfernsehen ist kostenpflichtig. Daher finanziert sich auch das Fernsehen in Brasilien über Werbung. Die Besonderheit liegt hier in den beworbenen Produkten, welche allesamt Luxusgüter sind, die sich die „einfache“ Gesellschaft, die das Fernsehen am meisten nutzt, nicht leisten kann. Dennoch sind die Werbesspots sehr aufwendig und teuer produziert. Eine weitere Besonderheit des brasilianischen Fernsehens im Vergleich zum deutschen ist die Fusion mit der Kirche. Es gibt nicht nur spezielle religiöse Sender, sondern auch auf anderen Sendern religiöse Sendungen mit zum Beispiel Live-Übertragungen von Gottesdiensten und Wunderheilungen. Viele Brasilianer geben an, dass sie durch das Fernsehen bekehrt wurden und zu Gott fanden. Auch Berichte über Heilungen, die durch das Berühren des Fernsehers während einer solchen Show geschehen sein sollen, gibt es. Dies zeigt, dass viele Brasilianer alles glauben, was sie im Fernsehen sehen und dies als allmächtiges Kommunikationsmittel akzeptieren. 'Kritik' Die leichtgläubige naive Art mancher Brasilianer ruft viele Kritiker auf den Plan. Sie prangern die Macht des Fernsehens an, die öffentliche Meinung zu manipulieren und in vielen Bereichen bis hin zu den Wahlen die politischen Geschicke des Landes mit zu bestimmen. Denn es gibt keine Regulierungen und Prozesse, die es ermöglichen würden, dass die verschiedenen Mittel der Kommunikation auch ihre demokratische Funktion in der Gesellschaft wahrnehmen. Dadurch entstehen meist konservative Medienmonopole. Doch nicht alle Brasilianer wollen sich dies gefallen lassen, so begannen zivilgesellschaftliche Gruppierungen sich für eine soziale Kontrolle der Medien und für die Stärkung des öffentlichen Kommunikationssystems einzusetzen. Die Verteidigung der Kommunikation ist für sie ein Menschenrecht. Internet in Brasilien Brasilien steht in Lateinamerika auf Platz eins der Internet-Reichweite. In den letzten Jahren hat sich das Online Angebot rasant entwickelt. Über die Aufstockung der Breitbandanschlüsse, die Nutzung von Online Werbung und Zahlungsverfahren. Im Fokus steht die Erhöhung der „Internet – Haushalte“. Seit 2008 entwickelt sich die Anzahl der Haushalte positiv. Zahlen der Internet-Haushalte 2008 = ca. 18 % 2011 = ca. 40 % In Vorbereitung auf die Groß-Veranstaltungen FIFA Fußball WM 2014 sowie die Olympischen Sommerspiele 2016 werden umfangreiche weitere Investitionen getätigt werden, die die Attraktivität des Marktes weiter erhöhen. In den zwölf Austragungsorten sollen überall schnelle 4G-Internetverbindungen mit Geschwindigkeiten von 50 bis 100 Megabyte pro Sekunde verfügbar sein. Bis 2015 sollen dann ca. 70 % der Haushalte Internet haben. Die Brasilianer verbringen aktuell durchschnittlich 2 oder mehr Stunden vor dem Internet. Die drei meistgenutzten Internetseiten sind Facebook mit ca. 36 Millionen Nutzern, der Google Ableger Orkut wird von ca. 34,5 Millionen Menschen genutzt. Orkut ist ein brasilianisches soziales Netzwerk, das so ähnlich wie Facebook aufgebaut ist. Twitter wird von ca. 12,5 Millionen Brasilianern genutzt. Weitere Internetseiten die an Beliebtheit gewinnen sind Google und Youtube. Dazu kommt die brasilianische Webseite Globo, die dem größten brasilianischen Medienunternehmen Organizações Globo gehört. Globo ermöglicht einem Internet – Fernsehen sowie online Zeitung zu lesen. Weitere erfolgreiche Seiten sind die Online – Auktionsseite MercadoLivre und das OUL Portal. OUL ist die brasilianische Antwort auf AOL. 'Internetzensur' Eine offizielle Zensur des Internets gibt es in Brasilien nicht. Dennoch gibt es gerichtliche Streits im Zusammenhang mit Google. Google muss Bußgeld zahlen, wenn beleidigende Seiten im Netzwerk Orkut nicht zensiert werden. Was in China geht, geht auch in Brasilien. Das Gericht forderte den Internetkonzern auf, künftig die Einrichtung von beleidigenden Seiten zu verhindern. Das Argument von Google Brasilien, dafür nicht über genügend technische Mittel und Personal zu verfügen, wies das Gericht mit Verweis auf die bisherigen Aktivitäten des Konzerns in China zurück. In der Volksrepublik habe Google schließlich auch schon entsprechende Vorkehrungen getroffen. Darüber hinaus steht Brasilien sehr hoch im Ranking was die Meldungen zur Sperrung/ Zensur betrifft. Offiziell heißt es, dass die hohen Zahlen in Verbindung mit Untersuchungen zu Kinderpornografie und Rassismus stehen. 'Zahlungsverfahren' Besonderheiten zeigen sich auch in der Art, wie Zahlungen abgewickelt werden. Während für uns etablierte Verfahren wie Lastschrift, Kreditkarte und PayPal die populärsten Bezahloptionen sind, gibt es in Brasilien andere Verfahren, die weit verbreitet sind und größere Marktanteile besitzen. Boleto Bancario ist mit einem Marktanteil von 20% aller E-Commerce Transaktionen das erfolgreichste Produkt. Unter diesem Verfahren versteht man einen Zahlungsbeleg, der bei einer Online-Bestellung ausgedruckt wird und anschließend bei zahlreichen Akzeptanzstellen, wie z. B. Banken oder bei der Post, bezahlt werden kann. Nach erfolgreicher Zahlung kann das Produkt unmittelbar ausgeliefert werden. Obwohl es sich bei diesem Prozess um ein asynchrones Verfahren handelt, ist diese Methode sehr beliebt, insbesondere da es für Händler keine Zahlungsausfälle gibt. Neben den beschriebenen "traditionellen" Bezahlmethoden gibt es eine Reihe neuer Produkte, die sich auf die Abwicklung von Online-Käufen konzentrieren. DineroMail, moip, pagomiscuentes, pagseguro oder pagamentodigital sind einige Beispiele dafür. Jedoch sind diese noch nicht wirklich etabliert. Faktor dafür ist auch der Unterschied in der sozialen Schicht sowie mangelndes Vertrauen der Händler. 'Online – Handel' Händler glauben aktuell noch nicht an den Erfolg ihre Ware über den Online – Handel zu vertreiben. Sie gehen davon aus, dass die Menschen sich ein Bild von der Ware machen wollen. Der Online – Vertrieb gestaltet sich auch aufgrund der noch nicht etablierten Zahlungsverfahren schwierig. Doch ein frischer Wind soll den Markt erstmals bis 2016 verändern. Unter diesem Motto hat die Otto Group, ein weltweit führender Einzelhandelskonzern mit dem brasilianischen Distanzhändler Posthaus ein gemeinsames Joint Venture geschlossen (Tochtergesellschaft durch wirtschaftlich getrennte Unternehmen gegründet). DBR heißt das Gemeinschaftsunternehmen über das Otto sein Engagement im Online – Handel für Mode in Brasilien starten will.